


Want To Be With Him

by americanithink



Series: Reddie Works [3]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Depression, M/M, One Shot, Past Character Death, Short One Shot, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanithink/pseuds/americanithink
Summary: Eddie didn't make it out of the Neibolt Street House the first time he goes in. Richie doesn't know how to continue living.





	Want To Be With Him

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back and figured I'd post it.

It was slow. Everything was slow. Ever since that day, nothing seemed worth it. Things would happen around Richie but he didn’t pay attention. He felt nothing, his mind fogged. Just the aftertaste of a tragedy. Many times Richie would cry without even noticing until someone pointed it out. Even then Richie would just glance at the person then go back to his thoughts. 

Anyone who knew Richie could tell how different he was acting. That said, anyone who knew Richie also understood why the sudden change. No one could blame his sudden desire for distance. 

His best friend, Eddie Kaspbrak, had died. His other friends were also affected by the wretched event, but Richie was having the hardest time dealing with it. Often someone from the group would try to talk with Richie, but he would just ignore them. He didn’t want to be with anyone; he didn’t want to do anything. 

Sometimes his friends would stop by his house to see if he wanted to go bike riding, but every time he declined. His excuse being, “I’m busy.” Which was a blatant lie, no one could deny that. But no one could bring themselves to insist he come. 

They never thought they would say this, but the group started to miss Richie’s humor. They felt incomplete without him saying an inappropriate joke in the worst moments possible. Along with that they also missed Eddie. Oh God did they miss Eddie. He would add a sense of reason and awareness to the adventures they did. He always pointed out when the group was doing something really stupid that pulled them back into reality. 

When Eddie died in the house, they didn’t realize they were also losing Richie. Once the monster they call "it" began devouring Eddie, they retreated as fast as they could. Bill had to pull Richie out of the house because he insisted they could still save Eddie. The way he yelled made the situation even more painful. 

“He's still in there! Let me go! Please! He needs me! He needs us! Let me go!” 

He struggled in Bill’s arms and almost broke free a few times. If it was up to Bill, they would have gone back and tried to save Eddie. But they all saw the same thing. They were no match against IT, but Richie was in denial. Logically he knew there was nothing he could do at that moment but he kept thinking back to it. He hated Bill. Richie blamed him for what happened, and Bill knew it. 

After they left and got as far away as they could, they stood there in silence. It still seemed so unreal to all of them. Their friend had died and they left him there, left what remained of him.

Finally, Richie muttered, “Eddie is dead... “ Then looked up at Bill, tears streaming from his eyes. Bill went to say something but Richie went on, “And it’s because of you. You are the reason he is dead.” Rage filled his voice, but his eyes were sorrowful. He started walking toward Bill, while he began to yell, “Did you find what you wanted, Bill?! Was it worth it?!” At this point, Richie was only inches away from Bill, finger jamming into the other’s chest. 

“It better have been! Eddie paid for it with his life, you selfish prick!”

Bill tried to speak but his stutter kept getting in the way. Beverly yelled for Richie to stop, she tried to be the voice of reason. Beverly pushed Richie away from Bill, who was now crying just as much as Richie. When she tried to talk to Richie it was too late, he already got on his bike and was riding away. She called for him to come back but there was no sign of that being an option. When Beverly turned back around she saw Bill on his knees, hands covering his mouth, tears flowing down his cheeks. His breathing was rapid and he was mumbling to himself. 

Beverly quickly tried to comfort him. She kneeled down and wrapped her arms around his shaking body. Beverly could now make out what Bill was stuttering out.

“It’s all my fault.” 

The other boys stood there, nothing seemed real yet. The next day was when it started to really settle in for the others. Soon the whole group was grieving and comforting each other, all except Richie. Richie was alone, he didn’t want to see any of them. 

To be honest, even Richie wasn’t sure if he actually blamed Bill for Eddie’s death. He couldn’t bring himself to look him in the eyes, that was for sure. Bill himself came to the conclusion Richie was just so hurt and wanted to blame the world for what happened. For this, Bill couldn’t bring himself to hate Richie for what he said. He knew what it was like since he had to go through the same thing when Georgie went missing. He wanted to blame someone, he wanted to change everything. Bill understood and just wished Richie would remember they were on the same side.

Bill knew Richie just needed to spend time with his friends again. He needed to see they were there for him, that he didn’t have to go through this alone. But that wasn't what Richie wanted.  Richie wanted to be with Eddie.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Thank you for reading!  
> Shameless Self-Promo I Put At The End Of All My Reddie Fics. Here is my Reddie Spotify Playlist:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/42zbE8IUN8m7gXAsALORXi


End file.
